


Your Place with me

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Episode 8 Season 2, I hope, Keith is hurt, Lance is heartbroken, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: Keith needs to know where he's from and how the knife came to him. Lance doesn't believe that's important, the only thing that is important to him is the red Paladin.Based on Episode 8, Season 2 "The Blade of Marmora"This will be uploaded in two parts.





	

Keith’s heart was pounding hard and fast, he could almost hear it echoing along with his footsteps in the desolate room he now found himself. 

“guess i really wasn’t suppose to go through that door” he could hear his own voice breaking as he looked up. His body felt a strange concoction of numb and agony. Fighting your way through 7 rooms of mamora fighters would do that to a human body. 

 

As he looked forward towards the door in front of him, there was two doors? No just the one, it was his vision that was betraying him. His breathing was laboured and every step seemed to bring him closer to the floor. Finally his body gave in and Keith’s body fell to the floor without him even raising a hand to stop himself hitting the cold surface. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been on the floor but the cold surface almost numbing his aching limbs felt so inviting right now. Keith hadn’t opened his eyes just yet, the red paladin just needed this moment to regain himself, he didn’t know what lay beyond the next door. As he worked up the strength to open his eyes a shadow fell across him taking away the purple eerie glow of the lights. Looking up Keith tried to focus on the figure above him, he could just about make out the familiar outline of paladin armour. Blinking more came into view as the figure crouched beside him. 

“Hey mullet, that was pretty impressive” 

The males features soon came into focus, the dazzling blue of his eyes set back against tanned skin that made them shine brighter than they should have. 

“Lance..?” his mind didn’t want to comprehend why the blue paladin was here. Instead he just accepted the fact he was as he took the outstretched hand of the cuban boy. The warmth from that single touch of hands seemed to spread throughout the pain wracked body of the red paladin as his violet eyes bet the blue of the taller male. 

“they said you lasted longer than anyone...ever!” Keith was happy to see the smile on Lance's face as he spoke. It was almost enough to make Keith’s features change into his own smile until he saw the others smile fade. “... You’ve proved your point now you can give them the knife” 

 

The red paladin shrunk back a bit holding his knife wielding hand close, what was Lance saying? Give them the knife...but that would defeat the purpose of him even trying to take their trials in the first place.

“ Keith...come on..” 

“..w-what are you talking about…?” Keith was looking deep into the blue eyes of his fellow paladin, searching for something. Some small detail that would tell him that this wasn't his Lance. But it was, every detail of his screamed the loud mouthed, water loving Cuban boy he had fallen in love with. 

 

\---

 

“Is that a hologram?” Shiro turned to the masked Galra beside him. There was worry written on his face as he had been watching the younger paladin since he first stepped into the trials. The Galra member of Marmora didn’t turn from the screen they had been watching which showed Keith’s progress. 

“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mind scape, reflecting its wearers greatest hopes and fears and at this moment...” the voice behind the mask sounded so metallic and unnatural that it was hard to tell if he was human or machine. As the masked male continued to speak he finally turned away from the screen “...your friend desperately wants to see you”

 

Shiro followed the eyeline of the Galra to look to the other Paladin who had come with them to the Marmora base. His eyes were fixed on the screen, the brilliant blue not leaving Keith even for a fraction of a second. His hands were clenched so tightly that with every movement you could  hear the fabric rubbing against itself. Shiro wasn’t sure why Lance had insisted on coming along with them. At first he thought it was because he wanted to feel like he had done something, it was slowly becoming no secret to the Voltron leader that the blue paladin felt useless amongst the team. But gauging each reaction and simple body language from Lance, Shiro was starting to get the idea there was more to this than wanting a simple job well done. 

 

\---

 

“Seriously...what is it with you and being reckless?” Keith watched the male in front of him shrug with his arms raised to the side, stopping them at his shoulder height. “It’s just a knife”

“Its not just a knife” Keiths grip tightened on the blade in his hand as he looked down at it. It was more than that, he thought lance knew this. “you know what it means to me...its finally a key to who i am, i just need to…” 

“No Keith” the red Paladin looked back to the tanned male before him,he looked visibly annoyed now. Keith would even go as far as to say Lance looked angry. It reminded him of a time which seemed so long ago now where every word from Lance was an insult. “ you know exactly who you are, and what you mean to me. You are a Paladin of Voltron and my Boyfriend, I’m all the family you need”

 

“...Lance…” The shorter paladin couldn't look the brunette in the eye so stared at the markings on the floor with their purple glow. Why did his heart feel so heavy like it was made from lead all of a sudden?“...I can't expect you to understand, you know who you are and where your from…” Keith finally looked up at his partner, determination filling his eyes but also sorrow. “...I have to do this.” 

“No you don’t. So just give them the knife”

“I can't do that” 

“Just give up the knife Keith! You’re only thinking of yourself again...and here i thought you had changed…” There was anger in the cubans voice as he spoke and it caused Keith's heart to sink even further than he thought it could ever do. His fists clenched as he looked away from Lance, it hurt more to look into the deep pools of blue or to see that tan that swept across his body. Closing his eyes the red paladin took a breath, trying to regain some form of self composure before he broke at the others words. 

 

“I’ve made my choice” Keith’s words were quiet, mainly To hide the flicker of emotion That had arose in him. He couldn't place his finger on what it was. Sorrow? Betrayal? No it was more like regret. 

“then...i guess you’ve chosen to be alone…” Lance spoke before turning on his heel and making his way as far from Keith as he could. Hearing the footsteps the red paladin looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the figure in blue and white walk away from him. 

“l-lance..!” He called after him but the other paladin continued as if he hadn't heard him. “lance, please!” Keith knew he couldn't do it alone, he needed his love. The gangly boy from the blue lion. The flirt. The sharpshooter. His idiot… 

 

He followed after Lance, almost throwing the blade but it seemed stuck to his grip now “Wait! Lance!” Keith wasn't sure if his sight was going again as his vision started to become fuzzy as he ran. He hadn't even comprehended when his eyes had started to gloss over with tears or that he even had started to cry. “Please don't leave me..” He was almost there, if he stretched his arm a little more the red paladin was sure he could pull the other back and into his arms. Instead his fingers barely brushed against the war torn armour,it wasn't enough to get a hold of the Armour and pull him close. Lance just carried on walking straight into the bright light that engulfed him and burned brighter now that Lance had become apart of it. Keith shielded his eyes, only to find he was somewhere else when he moved his arm away. 

 

\---

 

_ “then...i guess you’ve chosen to be alone…”  _ Lance’s fists curled tighter at the words.It was his voice but not his words. They were playing with Keith’s head, twisting, making things seem real that wasn’t. The blue paladin’s heart was racing, he wanted to look away from the screen but he was scared of what would happen if he did. If he looked away would Keith still be there? Would he just turn and leave believing the worst of the blue paladin.    
_ “l-lance..!....lance, please!” _ Blue eyes went wide before he finally plucked up the courage to look away, he couldn’t bare to see the heartbreak or the tears that had started to form in the shorter male’s eyes. The floor below him didn’t offer any comfort as he stared at it, there was no scuff marks or dents, just a smooth polished surface so there was nothing to actually stare at. 

_ “Wait! Lance!....”  _ Why did Keith’s voice sound so distant all of a sudden? Lance closed his eyes, trying to find the answer and when he did it disturbed him. It was like a cloud of fog had surrounded his heart and his head, it was hard to see and hard to move through it all. He was becoming numb. Numb to the idea that Keith was going to leave, and when he did it would be all the Mamora’s fault.    
  
_ “Please don't leave me..”  _ His eyes snapped open hearing the words, and his head shot up to the screen. Keith was….chasing after him?    
“Shiro…” His voice cracked as Lance tried to speak, he had remained silent for so long now but he couldn’t any more “...Shiro make them stop”    
He wasn’t sure that their leader had heard them with how quiet his voice was behind the helmet but sure enough Shiro turned to him. Their eyes locked for only the briefest of seconds but Lance was sure Shiro knew, The black paladins eyes went from wide with worry to narrowed in determination,    
“You need to get him out of there” Shiro had turned back to the masked Galra beside him as Lance turned back to the screen. Keith was on the floor now, the blue paladin didn’t remember seeing the other go down but there he was. His face looking more troubled with every second that went by. The fog had cleared and Lance’s heart was sinking further and further.    
“He can decide when to leave”    
“You’re messing with his mind, You’re going to kill him!” Lance let out a strange noise at his leader’s words, that thankfully no one heard. Why had Shiro said that. It was one of the last things that had come to the cuban boy’s mind but now that it was staring him in the face it was true. It was something that could kill his boyfriend.   
“Knowledge or Death Shiro” That cold metallic voice cut through the air and through Lance’s thoughts. It was something they had kept saying over and over and only now did Lance get the gravity of the words. Death. No he couldn’t...he wouldn’t let that happen to Keith.    
“No…!” the blue paladin didn’t think as he started for the doors, not even looking to Shiro. He would take whatever lecture was to come later but for now he needed to stop this. He was moving with determination back through the room towards the door that led to Keith when two Marmora fighters stood in his way, one was the big guy who had earlier threatened his boyfriend.    
“Move, I’m going to stop this!” He looked up at the much taller males than him, normally he may have backed down but Keith needed him. After a moment of no one moving Lance frowned deeply and tried to push his way past only for the smaller of the two grab his wrist and in a quick movement thrusted it behind him and up his back. A small grunt escaped Lance’s lips, it wasn’t painful but with every move he tried to make to get out of the grasp it tightened.    
“Lance!” The blue paladin looked up to see the worried Shiro making his way to him, only to have two of the Marmora’s members come up either side of him, not restraining him in a harsh a way as Lance but they were certainly intent on making sure he didn’t move either. 


End file.
